


Old friends in kinky places

by foggysundays



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Case Fic, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monster of the Week, Original Character(s), Protective Dean, Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: Dean has found them a new case - and Dean being Dean it´s not just a simple salt & burn, but a bit more exotic... Good thing Sam has always dreamed of posing as his brother´s submissive in some weird BDSM Club that somehow belong to an old friend of Deans' he´s never even heard of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a shameless excuse to dress the boys up in tight leather and to have Dean go all Sex-God-Dom on Sammy, but somehow it started with way more humor and way less sex than I had anticipated and well, suddenly there was also plot and I got a bit carried away....  
> So though my setting is a BDSM Club and Dean is quite familiar with those, I still decided to stay with Sam and ease into this.  
> There will be smut, don´t you doubt it, but there´s plot first and afterwards ;)  
> Also, all D/S interactions (or well, the shadows of them) are purely abused as a plot device and to have some fun. I´d never claim accuracy or a realistic representation of anything or anyone, so I´d like to apologize for all mistakes.

“You want me to do _what_?!”

“Jeez, Sam! Don´t act like I suggested to get ourselves arrested again! This is perfectly save, I promise! We go in, find whatever is killing people, gank the motherfucker and then we´re out. This is a freaking walk in the park compared to some of the other shit we´ve pulled and you know it.”

“I wasn’t taking about the damn job, Dean! The part that froze my brain was the “I´ll dress you up in skin-tight leather and pull you around on a leash”-thing! So again: _you want me to do WHAT_?!”

His bastard of a brother had the audacity to smirk at his outburst. “It´s only a fetish club, Sammy! Why, college boy, don´t tell me you´ve never been to one of those? What happened to experimenting and finding your inner pervert? I´m disappointed, man, I thought this is what college is all about!” His voice lost some of the playfulness when he continued, “But seriously, Sam. I´m _not_ gonna put you on a damn leash – Firstly, I´m really, really not into petplay and secondly, where the fuck did you get that idea from? Bad porn? The only thing I said is that we have to dress up a bit to fit in with the crowd. No leashes, nipple clasps or panties, I promise!” Dean´s grin was back again, “At least not before we´ve talked about it.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “And why exactly would we want to go in as a couple? With _me_ as the submissive? This is just an excuse for you to boss me around even more, isn´t it?”

“I plead the fifth on the last one. And believe me, I wouldn’t pass up the chance to pick up some kinky, half-naked chicks if I didn’t have a damn good reason – but _have you seen us_ , Sam? No chance in hell we will get anything done in there if we don’t make it crystal clear from the beginning that we are very much committed to each other. I have a pretty good idea of what you will look like in leather and I´m not wasting my energy on beating off guys with a baseball bat when I need to concentrate on a case!”

“Still doesn’t explain why I can´t be the dom in our “relationship”. Why the hell not? I´m taller than you, jerk!”

“And I am older, bitch! Plus, I know exactly how to act to make our little charade believable. You on the other hand are a complete and total rookie at this! You´d blow our cover in under five minutes!”

Sam scoffed. “As if you have any idea about BDSM!”

“Oh, baby bro, there is still so much you have to learn about me!”

 

* * *

 

 

When Dean had first announced he had found them a case two days ago, Sam had been pleasantly surprised -  because while his brother was as capable of doing research and scanning newspapers for weird phenomena as he himself, the lazy fucker usually couldn’t be bothered. Why waste time on something so trivial when you had a brother to do that for you? Well, as it turned out, Dean hadn’t found the case so much as that the case had found him – some old friend of his had called and asked for help.

Mike and Dean had apparently met some time right after Sam had left for Stanford and had hit it off immediately. His brother didn’t go into details, but it was obvious that this guy was important to him and that they had kept in loose contact over the following years – Hell, just the fact that Mike was aware of their real occupation said more about the level of trust between those two than any words ever could have. And Sam was man enough to admit that while he was more than curious how his brother had made the acquaintance of Mike the Sex Club Owner, he probably didn’t want to know the exact details. Dean and sex combined was a bottomless pit and there were certain things even the closest of brothers shouldn’t know about one another.

Mike´s reason for calling in Dean was a number of recent deaths among the members of his club – three men and one women had succumbed to heart failure in the last four months. All of them had been young, fit and healthy – no preexisting heart conditions, no drugs in their bodies that forensics could detect, nothing. So, while there was no definitive proof of supernatural interference, the Winchester had looked into potential cases with less evidence and Dean´s uncharacteristic enthusiasm at seeing his friend again was enough to make the fifteen-hour drive to Chicago tolerable for Sam.

According to their intel, all victims had been longtime members of the Pit (and wasn’t that a fitting name if he´d ever heard one) and while they hadn’t been killed on the club premises, people were starting to get nervous and even the police had been snooping around, but had unsurprisingly come up with jack shit. Apparently, each corpse had been found naked in their own bedroom, evidence of recent sexual activities all around but not a trace of the unknown partner that the police could use. All of them had also been experienced doms – and Sam really should have seen that one coming, because _of fucking course_ Dean was not about to let Sam take on the more vulnerable position. After all, one of the unspoken Winchester rules was that if they ever needed someone to play bait, it would be Dean. Sam usually only came in as a last resort.

The younger hunter looked up from his notes and glanced over to his brother who was busy steering the Impala through the late afternoon traffic.

“So, we´re thinking succubus? Incubus? Some sort of nymph?”

“I´d rather go for succubus – three men, remember? I checked with Mike and though one of them would occasionally go for a male submissive, they were all primarily into women. So was the female victim, by the way. We´ll keep our options open till we get more intel, but right now I can only think of about five creatures that fit the M.O.. There´s not that many out there that would simply drain your life force without leaving any external damage”

“There´s six, actually. But yeah, succubus is probably our best bet.” Sam groaned. “Fuck, why is it always demons? I hate demons!”

Dean threw him an amused grin, “I know, Sammy. But at least succubi are way down on the food chain, the only problem is to freaking find the bitch!” His fingers on the steering wheel tensed. “I´m gonna demon-prove the hell out of this club once we´ve ganked this mother, should have thought of that before, actually. A BDSM Club is probably a freaking wet dream for every kind of sex demon out there, easy prey wherever you look.”

Sam nodded his agreement. “Hate to say this, but you´re right. We need to find the killer as soon as possible – which is why I still think our best course of action is to go in as two individual doms, that would double our chances! How can you be so sure that she is going to pick you of all people? Especially since you will be posing as gay, Dean? How is that supposed to work?”

“Because I am me and I´m totally irresistible, Sammy! And the word you are looking for is bisexual, college boy! I´m bisexual, not gay – learn the difference! We´ll just make sure that everyone knows that we´re looking for a female submissive to join us for a scene or two and boom – gotcha! I´m not leaving you alone, Sam! Not only because of the demon but because some of the guys and girls in there will eat you alive, trust me. Plus, this is a couples only club, we can´t just waltz in all alone and single and expect to be unsuspicious! And I´m not about to pull even more civilians into this mess!”

Sam blinked, having stopped listening after the first few words. “Wait -  bisexual? Dean, I mean – _What_? “

Dean starred back for a moment. “Yes? God, Sammy, _please_ tell me you knew that? I mean, how could you _not_ know that? You caught me making out with Alex Smith in senior year! You teased me for weeks, for fucks sake! “

“I thought you were drunk?! And his hair was freakishly long! I thought you didn’t notice he´s a dude!”

“The night we finished off the kitsune in South Dakota, then! You walked in on me fucking a guy, Sam! How did you not notice that was a guy?”

°That was – God, Dean! I´m so gonna need therapy after this! That guy was bend over the damn sofa with you right behind him! You really think I´d stop to look at someone´s damn junk when your dick´s up their ass?”

“He was a freaking bear! Have you ever seen a girl with such hairy legs, you idiot?”

“I didn’t wanna judge! I mean if a girl´s more comfortable not shaving – “

“ _So_ not the point, Sam! Jesus, I can remember at least six times you walked in on me with a guy! How could you not know I play for both teams!?”

Sam shrugged. “Congratulation then, I guess? For coming out?”

“Shut your damn cakehole, Sam! Jesus fucking Christ, and they always tell me I´m the pretty blond one!”

 

* * *

 

 

Seven hours later they arrived in suburban Chicago. Dean was still teasing him relentlessly for his slip-up, supplying Sam with an endless stream of unwanted visuals and cackling madly whenever his brother blushed at a particularly juice image. So it was a great relief for Sam when the Impala finally pulled into the drive way of a huge, colonial style house. They would be staying at Mike´s for the duration of their stay, which according to Dean meant awesome beds and even better food. Sam really didn’t like this idea, he would’ve preferred to stick to their usual pattern of motels and take out, but the moment he had opened his mouth to say as much, Dean had pulled out his own, very effective version of the puppy eyes and that was that.

The brother barely had the time to get out of their car before the front door of the house was thrown open and a giant of a man darted out to envelop Dean in a bone-crushing bear hug.

“Dean-o, you sick bastard! You can´t imagine how good it is to finally see you, man! It´s been way to fucking long!” Dean just laughed and retorted with an insult-filled greeting of his own.

The other Winchester however. was busy staring. Mike was freaking huge. Taller-than-Sam-himself-huge, all bulging muscles under smooth, dark skin and broad shoulders – Hell, Dean looked like a freaking doll next to him. Jesus.

“And that´s him, huh?” Their attention had finally focused on Sam, Dean´s grin faltering for a fracture of a second at Mike´s words before he turned it up even more and waved his hands between them as a form of introduction.

“Yep, that´s the little bro over there. Sam, this is Mike. Mike – Sam. Be nice to each other and don´t fight over me, boys!”

Sam shook the offered hand and tried his best to ban the unwanted pictures from his head. Because Dean and Mike. And Mike and Dean. And… _Good God_ , they had done _it_ , hadn’t they?

“I promise he´s more fluent in English on a normal day. I think you froze his brain by being taller than he is, he gets a bit weird every time that happens. My guess is that his Sasquatch-coding is not equipped for that. He´ll get better, I swear!”

Mike shot him another look and laughed. “All right then, let´s get you to your rooms first and then there´s dinner and cold beer waiting for you! Maybe that will help your brother to overcome his shock!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was weird. Not in terms of food, because the food was _awesome_! Steak and homemade fries and a fantastic salad that even Dean seemed to enjoy. And of course – pie. Pecan pie. Sam couldn’t suppress his smile at Dean´s obvious delight – it was ridiculous how his brother managed to rope all of their - admittedly few -  close friends into buying pie for him, but it worked. Every single time.

No, the weirdness was the way Dean was acting. That man sitting next to him was laughing loudly and freely, trading inside jokes and stories with Mike, throwing food at the guy and being more carefree than Sam had ever seen his brother, even before hell

It should have made him happy, should have made him laugh with them, but instead of genuine joy, Sam felt the dark edges of jealousy creeping in on him. It was ridiculous, but apparently his mind was so used to having his brother´s attention all for himself that sharing him made him irrationally angry. Why wasn´t Dean acting like that when he was around Sam? The knowledge that he was behaving like a child didn’t even help – quite the contrary, it seemed to make him even more grumpy.

Dean had always been good at picking up on his moods when he wanted to, so the kick to his shin and the warning look he received was no real surprise. Neither was the change to business talk right after dessert was finished.

“Come on, man. We both know you called us here for a reason. We already have a pretty good idea about what might be going on, but Sam and I need more details before we can decide how to work this case. Did you talk to the police again? Any news?”

Mike sighed and tightened the grip on his beer. “No, they still got nothing. They´re writing it down as an unfortunate coincidence – there´s simply no evidence of any external influence that could have led to heart failure. The coroner said it was probably exhaustion – you know, like some eighty-year-old dude dying while having sex with a twenty-year-old? They were all so _young_ , Dean. Jesus, Dan was only twenty-five and that guys was ripped – no way some simple sex would´ve killed him!”

“Did they find anything on their partners? DNA, fingerprints?”

“Both according to my guy in the force. Different person every time, none of them in the system. Wouldn’t even help much if they could identify the missing party, the only thing you can accuse them of is the failure to assist a person in need of medical help and even that is a far stretch. But it´s not only that, Dean. I´ve known all of them for years now, they were all pretty dedicated to their subs, no way they would´ve sleep with another person without their explicit knowledge and approval. No freaking way! -  Those people were my _friends_ , they were good people, great people! They didn’t deserve to die at such a young age!”

Dean tightened his grip on Mike´s shoulder and met Sam´s eyes. “They never do, my friend. None of them ever deserve it. But we´re here now and Sam and me, we´ll try our damn best to find whatever is killing your friends and we´re gonna burn that motherfucker down.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two days, several police reports and four frozen corpses later, all their new evidence suggested that their first guess had been correct.

“Sulphur residue on all four crime scenes. Guess that settle´s it, Sammy.”

“I think I found something even better, De. Look at this!”

Sam pulled up the security camera footage he had discovered by hacking into the databank of the hotel where Stacey Trevor, victim number four, had been found. The camera had surprisingly high definition, so they got a good visual of the woman who knocked on Stacey´s door at 10:34 on a Saturday night. Dean who was watching the screen over his shoulder let out a low whistle of appreciation. “ _Damn_ , that girl is fine! There´s definitely worse ways to kick the bucket than doing it while you´re tapping that ass.”

Well, Dean was not wrong. The woman was gorgeous by the standards of pretty much anyone. Miles of legs, fit but still curvy with long brown hair and a ridiculously pretty face. The woman smiled at Stacey as she opened the door, tilting her head seductively and that´s when her eyes met the camera for a split second. Red and glowing. Gotcha!

“Alright then, we definitely got ourselves a succubus. Only problem now is how do we find the bitch? Damn, I fucking hate shapeshifters!”

“I guess this is where you´re brilliant plan comes into play, Dean. Still wanna stick with it?”

“Are you doubting my genius, Sammy? I´m still pretty sure that this will be our best shot, so buckle up, little brother! You and me, we´re going shopping!”


	2. Chapter 2

Shopping with Dean was far from a new thing. They had been doing this since they were kids: find the closest Walmart, grab as many plaid shirts and jeans in your size as you can and pay for enough of them to avoid a run-in with the mall security. Twenty minutes tops.

As it turned out, kinky shopping with Dean was way more complicated than that.

His brother packed both him and Mike in the Impala and followed his friend´s instructions to a very obscure looking storage building.

“The owner is one of our members, guys, so you might wanna play up the couple part in there. Most of the people here are way more tolerant than your average Joe, but a sexual relationship between siblings might be a bit too much even for them. That okay for you?”

Dean shrugged. “You might not believe it, Mikey, but we are professionals. The pretend couple gig is not as new as you might think, though we´ve never taken it quite this far.” He then fixed Sam with a stern gaze. “Just lay low on the sass, Sammy. We might not be playing right now, but you mouthing off at me too much will look weird – after all your clothing is meant to get me all hot and bothered, which means that I get a say in what you´ll be wearing. Plus, you have no fucking idea what to look for… Just trust me with this, I´m not gonna pick something too terrible.”

Sam scowled but nodded his consent. His inner little brother might not be happy with handing too much power over to Dean, but trust wasn’t the problem here.

The moment they entered the store, a loud screeching had everyone´s heads turning around and a second later a small, green blur collided with Dean´s chest. Sam was in full-on warrior mode in an instant, but relaxed just as fast when he noticed that the attacker was a very tiny girl with neon green hair and black clothing who was currently throwing a flow of incoherent words at his laughing brother.

“Dean! _Dean_! Jesus Christ, I haven’t seen you in ages, you bastard! Mike only told us that you were busy traveling the whole country - which still doesn’t explain why you never ever had a stopover in Chicago, by the way! Do you have any idea how worried we were when you stopped answering your phone?! But God, look at you, you sexy beast! You look amazing! Seriously! I swear you never age, you just get more ridiculously handsome every year! This is so unfair!”

Mike watched the whole show with warm affection, his eyes dancing with mirth and his grin growing when he noticed Sam´s bemusement. It was also him that interrupted the happy reunion after a few minutes to draw their attention to Sam.

“Come on, Liz, get your hands out of Dean´s jeans before you make this one jealous and say hello like a decent human being.”

Immediately her eyes flittered over to Sam, widening in sudden comprehension when she took in his stance. She disentangled herself from Dean and planted her whole 5' 1" in front of the younger Winchester brother, her eyes roaming his body and assessing him. Sam had never felt more like one of those Top Model contestants - he hated the feeling. Liz on the other hand seemed to be impressed, her expression going soft when she looked back to Dean. “God, he´s perfect, Dean! Absolutely gorgeous! _Fuck_ , I would pay actual money to watch he two of you scene! Just the thought makes me tingly all over. _Jesus_. Where the hell did you find him?”

Dean laughed and moved closer to pull Sam into his side, his hand coming to rest on a spot dangerously close to his ass. “We met through work, actually. And I´m afraid you´ll have to keep your money, Sammy here is not a big fan of public scenes yet. - Sam, this is Liz, the owner of this fine establishment. She doesn’t always know how to behave and is probably one of the mouthiest subs you´ll ever meet, but she´s got a heart of gold and has helped me through a lot. Liz, this is Sam, my partner in all the ways that matter and your new model for the next hour. This was sort of a surprise visit and we didn’t bring any equipment or clothes, so go nuts and get him something decent to wear!”

Liz did exactly that for the next hour and a half. Surprisingly strong hands pushed Sam into a changing room and then both Dean and her dragged piece after piece over for him to dress up in. There was an abundance of leather and latex, most of it black, all of it skintight and a bitch to put on, but Dean kept true to his promise and made sure that the outfits covered a decent amount of skin and were also comfortable enough for Sam to hide his weapons and to fight unhindered. The winner of this little fashion show was an all-black combination of sturdy combat boots that would be awesome for actual hunting, very fitting leather pants and a soft cotton shirt with leather highlights that was tight enough to show off his muscled torso. His two fashion experts had also insisted on a smooth leather collar that accentuated his throat and neck, but first and foremost proclaimed that he was in a committed relationship. That he was _Dean´s_.

Sam couldn’t help but blush at the loud whistling from both Liz and Mike, but it was Dean that threw him off. His brother didn’t really say much about it, but for a heartbeat his eyes went dark and intense, something akin to hunger shining brightly in them when they caught on the black collar. Then Sam blinked and the weird expression disappeared completely, leaving behind nothing but fond amusement. “I think this one will do just fine.”

Liz laughed at them both, “You´re not fooling anyone, Winchester! You were this close to pulling your man into that cabin and ravage him, don’t even try to deny it! – But you really look awesome, Sam! Even I would do you and I am _very_ picky about my men!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean looked _amazing_. His brother had ditched the usual jeans and plaid shirt for boots and leather pants quite similar to Sam´s, but had added a black leather jacket to the outfit that clung perfectly to his broad shoulders, the half-open lapels allowing a glimpse at his naked torso underneath and the amulet around his neck. His hair was carefully spiked and a bit tussled, green eyes penetrating, the same darkness in them that Sam had only ever seen in the changing room the day before.

Mike cleared his throat and the tense atmosphere dissipated, leaving both of them staring at the other for a heartbeat before turning to the dark-skinned man to await his judgment. Sam had also changed into his new clothes – they felt surprisingly soft on his skin, more like a caress than a restraint and he knew he looked good, a fact that Mike confirmed moments later with an appreciative whistle.

“Damn, guys, I really wish this was not only for show! The two of you together…. Just, _damn_! - But back to business: as I told you, tonight is not only for our regular club members, but rather meant for potential new couples to check out the premises and dynamics in our community so that both parties can decide if they´d fit in. We have one of these every month and though every new applicant has to undergo an extensive background check, it wouldn’t be that hard for your shapeshifting monster to gain access on those nights. Today there´ll be about forty of our regulars as well as five new couples, excluding the two of you.” He looked a bit worried now. “Are you sure this will be safe? You got everything you need?”

Dean just grinned at him. “Perfectly sure. We´ll be fine, Mike! This is not our first rodeo by far. We´re both armed and protected, the only real challenge will be to attract our sweet little demon, but we´ll cross that bridge when we get to it. We´ll catch her, I promise. You still got your charm?” The other man nodded and patted his chest. Perfect.

One of the problems they had come across during their research was that succubi not only held great physical attractions, they were also quite powerful psychics, able to exert some medium level  mind control, their powers growing even stronger if they touched you. With some help from Bobby, Dean had been able to draw up a protection sigil that would allow them to keep a clear mind even when in close contact with the demon, but that wasn’t strong enough to reveal them as hunters. Deciding that they´d rather not take any chances, they had stopped at a tattoo parlor the day before to add the black Enochian sigil to their growing collection. They would need to keep their tattoos hidden from the demon, but as long as none of them started to undress they should be fine.

Both brothers had several weapons hidden under the clothing, they had spent the whole morning scouting the club premises, memorizing emergency routes and learning the names and faces of all expected guests of the night. They were as ready as they ever would be and Sam could feel the familiar thrill of the hunt beginning to buzz in his veins.

“Alright then, let´s go and catch ourselves a demon.”

 

* * *

 

 

The club was admittedly not what Sam had expected. Instead of a corny interior design and sex swings all around, it had the kind of classic elegance that radiated sophistication and thoughtfulness, the dark colors soothing instead of repressing and every corner of it clean and tidy instead of seedy and sticky. Sure, there were both public and private playrooms on the other floors, but the main room could easily be mistaken for any other ordinary club. If it were not for the scantily clad people in outrageous outfits, that is. It reminded Sam of Liz´ shop: an abundance of leather and latex, glimmering metal and long stripes of smooth skin, some of the people displaying their junk way too generously for Sam´s taste. He and Dean looked nearly prudish compared to some of the others here, but this didn’t seem to deter people´s interest in them. They were fresh meat. Gorgeous fresh meat, as his brother had put it, and also special friends of Mike´s, which alone would probably have been enough to get them some attention. As it was, there were eyes following them around, catching on Sam´s collar and on Dean´s possessive hand on his hip.

Dean´s whole body language had changed the moment they had entered the club. Both of them usually tried to hide their size, tried their best to look harmless and unsuspicious, to be as uninteresting as possible. Even Dean´s flirting was normally more of a tactic to gain people´s sympathy than genuine interest in the person he was flirting with. But right now, Dean was not joking around. His brother looked every inch the dangerous hunter he really was, graceful and deadly and strong. In the context of a BDSM Club this translated into almost tangible sexual aggression, the intensity of it making desire rush through his own veins, the weight of Dean´s hand on his lower back suddenly burning and terribly distracting.

Sam was made to sit down while Dean got them some drinks – only beer tonight, they had to be on top of their game after all. He made use of his time alone by getting his heartbeat back under control, breathing deeply and letting his eyes roam around, taking note of the people and any suspicious behavior – not easy when one was not familiar with the kind of behavior that would constitute as normal in such a place, but Dean and Mike had given him enough explanations and pointers to tide him over. Sam wrinkled his nose when he spotted his brother´s head making his way back through the crowd – he still had no idea when Dean had learned so much about this community, but he had to admit that it was strangely intriguing.

“You found anything yet?” His brother´s breath was hot on his skin, the hand on his biceps grounding and unsettling at the same time. God, all the UST in here really seemed to get to him. Accepting the beer, he shook his head, “Nothing. Lots of beautiful women of course, but then again, each and every single person in here is gorgeous… You?”

“No. But that would have been too easy now, wouldn’t it? Guess we´ll have to keep our eyes open and try to make some new friends. If that´s not working, there´s still Plan B.”

Before he had the chance to ask what the hell Plan B was, the familiar figure of Liz slipped on the sofa next to them, a gorgeous redhead following her closely.

“Evening, guys! You two are looking _awesome_ tonight, I think there´s people in here seriously questioning their sexual orientation because of the two of you! But let me introduce you to my gorgeous lady here: this is Kya. Kya, this is Dean and Sam, the two male supermodels I told you about!”

“Pleasure to meet you guys!”

The next hour passed with lots of small talk. Kya and Liz introduced them to some of the other club members while the guys tried to pick up on clues as to the identity of their succubus. It was fun, the atmosphere was respectful and friendly and even when the talk turned sexual it never seemed out of place or too personal. Despite himself, Sam found himself intrigued. It was interesting to see the differences in the way the coupled interacted with each other – some of the subs being open and forward, while others seemed to get a kick out of kneeling behind their doms and only spoke when they were explicitly addressed by them. Dean was at his side the whole time, his familiar presence strong and reassuring, and while his hoovering should´ve annoyed Sam, here it just felt comforting and safe. There was none of their usual brotherly quarreling, instead Dean seemed to anticipate his every need, supplying him with drinks and whispered explanations when they were needed. He was also constantly touching Sam, sometimes just pressing their legs together or linking their fingers, but as the night progressed his hands started to linger in more sensitive places, fingers drawing patterns on Sam´s skin and making him increasingly aware of just how close his brother was. It didn’t help that everyone was commenting on what a gorgeous couple they made. For the first time since he left for Stanford, Sam felt his half-forgotten and long suppressed feelings bubble to the surface. Fuck, he really needed a few minutes to regain his composure.

He excused himself to the bathroom and went for a quick piss, washing his hands more slowly than necessary while he stared at his reflection in the mirror. For fuck´s sake, he really needed to get a hold of himself and fast. This was all just for show, nothing real in the way Dean kept touching and looking at him, all just a farce for their target. He couldn’t allow any of this to get to him.

Feeling a bit more composed after his pep talk, he tried to make his way back to his brother´s side but was interrupted by a very butch guy blocking his way. The dude was undoubtedly handsome, his naked torso had the bulk of a body-builder, confidence radiating off him, but his eyes were greedy, gliding over Sam´s body and making his skin crawl. His tattoo didn’t send any warning signals though, a human predator then. He could handle one of those.

“What is a pretty thing like you doing all alone out here? Did you get lost?”

“Not at all, but thanks for the concern. If you´ll excuse me now, my dom is waiting for me.”

The man didn’t even blink. “Dom, ey? You mean that pretty little twink talking to the girls over there? I´m not surprised he´s unable to handle you, sweetheart. You´ll do better under a firmer hand, believe me. How about you join me and Ricky over there for some fun times? I´ll make you forget all about your so-called ‘dom’ over there…”

Sam rolled his eyes, of course it would be his damn luck to run into the only asshole in here that didn’t take no for an answer. “I´m not interested, believe me. My dom is more than capable of giving me what I need and he will not be happy with you if you don’t step out of my way right now. You might also want to rethink your attitude in general, I don’t think your behavior is acceptable to anyone in here.”

Suddenly, a calloused hand met the back of his neck, two of Dean´s fingers inching below his collar in an obvious display of ownership, the familiar presence of his big brother relaxing him instantly.

“He´s right, you know? Back off or we´ll call security on your ass.” Dean´s voice was deep and full of that special kind of calm that usually signified that he was anything but. The hunter was pissed, way more than he should be, aggressive flirting or not. His next words made Sam understand why.

“Hello again, Derek. I would say it´s good to see you again, but I´m not very fond of lying more than strictly necessary.”

The other guy, Derek, looked confused for a moment before recognition flooded his eyes and turned his grin even dirtier. “Dean, Dean, Dean. I didn’t think I´d ever see you again, boy! Not after you ran off. I kept looking for you for months, you know? Asked around, but nobody had seen you after our little night of fun. And look at you now, all grown up and pretty! And playing at being a dom, I see! No wonder your boy here doesn’t know how to behave. He´s just as bratty as you used to be before I taught you your lessons.”

Sam pushed his confusion and all the questions away, he´d ask Dean later what this was all about. Right now his brother needed him to have his back. Or maybe not, because he didn’t seem to be fazed by the aggressive words at all. Or by the growing attention they were receiving, Sam could even see Mike´s giant frame making his way over to them, security at his back.

“Oh, I didn’t plan on seeing you again. And believe me, I´d much rather punch your ugly face than talk to you like a civilized person, but I don’t want to get my friend Mike into trouble. Why don’t you just go and mind your own business so that we can all forget about this little interruption.”

Derek sneered, his whole body tensing up and preparing for a fight. “Mind your tongue, you little bitch! What you need is a good fucking, someone to show you your place and beat the sass out of you! I should have done that years ago, should´ve chained you up and whipped you till you were begging me to stop. I should have – “

Dean moved just a second before Sam would´ve, his arms and leg coming up to grab Derek and throw him off balance. Two heartbeats later, they were both on the ground, Dean sitting on top of the struggling man, holding his arms in a deadlock and pressing the smaller body into the floor. The guy might have the muscle size of a bull, but Dean was a seasoned fighter and more than capable of incapacitating the guy without batting an eye.

“Well, I did warn you, asshole! You always were too full of yourself! I could have taken you then and I´m definitely able to take you now, so shut the fuck up and stop acting like a baby!”

Just then, Mike arrived at their side and Dean moved to let the security guys do their job.

“Are you okay, Dean?” The club owner was full of worry, but there was also suspicion in his eyes as he glanced at the still struggling Derek.

“Peachy. Just didn’t think I´d run into that one in here. – That´s him, Mikey. _Derek_.”

Mike seemed to understand all the hidden meaning behind this name, because his eyes grew cold immediately, fury rising in them and he would´ve moved forward if Dean hadn’t stopped him.

“Just get him out of here, make sure he´s banned from any and all clubs. He´s not worth the shitstorm you´ll be getting into by hitting him.”

The tall mal relented and signaled his security team to take over. Sam felt like he should be furious, like he should lash out at the asshole currently being escorted out of the club. He might not understand all of the hidden innuendo, but Derek´s words had been clear enough for him to get that there was a whole lot of dark and unpleasant history involved.

Mike patted Dean´s shoulder for a moment and then started to follow the strange trio. “Look after him, Sam!” Then he was gone.

Dean grimaced and shook his head as if to get rid of an unpleasant image. “I fucking need a drink after this. Come on, Sammy, I bet you could go for one, too.”

Sam knew better than to try to talk about this now, so he followed his brother through the sea of onlookers. He was surprised to see nothing but sympathy in their eyes, some of them even offering words of support and anger at Derek but keeping a respectful distance. He took the offered glass of whiskey from the bartender and made sure to press closer to his brother, hips touching in silent support.

“You okay, Sammy?” Of course the bastard would feel the need to check on him first.

“I´m good. You?”

“Nothing I can´t handle.” Shitty, then. But not nearly bad enough to blow off their hunt.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Dean snorted. “Of course not. But I guess you deserve at least some answers. Just…later, Sammy, okay? We need to wrap up this shit first.”

They stayed like this for a while, pressed close together and silently sipping their whiskey. All around them the crowd began to thin slowly as people started to make their way upstairs to their private rooms or downstairs to the public one. They would need to act soon, if the succubus was here tonight she had probably already set her eyes on a new victim. Damn that asshole for interrupting their hunt.

It was Liz that invaded their silent companionship a few moments later, her eyes still full of concern. “Hey sweeties, how are you doing? Me and Kya will be heading upstairs in a bit, but I wanted to check up on you first.”

Dean´s smile was genuine when he looked at her. “We´re good, Liz. Don´t worry, I´m not about to let some asshole spoil my fun. I wish I could have punched him, but I´ll have to get over that I guess.”

“Still, he had no right to talk to you like that! God, douchebags like him make me so _angry_! I would love nothing more than just to take one of my baseball bats and shove that thing up his ass!”

While the two of them joked around a bit, Sam used his brother´s distraction to scan the surrounding crowd once more. He was just about to curse their bad luck again, when his gaze caught on a lone woman to their left. Jesus, she was beautiful. Tall and curvy, long black hair and delicate facial features that hinted at a Southeast Asian ancestry – Dean would definitely hit that. Her eyes were dark and calculating, observing them silently, probably trying to decide if they were worth the trouble.

Well then, game on.

Sam pressed closer to his brother´s side, carefully nuzzling his neck and pressing a single kiss to the skin there. To his credit, Dean caught on immediately, only tensing for a split-second and then tilting his head a bit to give him more access. The movement also gave him a better view of their silent observer, his left hand settling on Sam´s ass a moment later, signaling him that Dean had seen the girl and agreed with his assessment: they had found their mark. Now they only had to convince her to proposition them.

It was Liz that made the decision for them.

“Aw, I´m still trying to get over how cute the two of you are together. Cute and freaking hot, I don’t even know how that is possible at the same damn time.” Suddenly, her grin turned into pure evil. “If I remember it correctly, you guys did promise me a kiss for my troubles yesterday. After all I put up with your whiny asses for more than two hours! Time to pay up, bitches!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I did give you a damn good tip, you bastard!”

But when his gaze fixed on Sam´s there was no hesitation in it, just the same intensity from before. Dean grinned darkly and then just _moved_ , pressing his brother back against the bar and boxing him in with his body. “Hold on tight, baby boy!” And then Dean was _kissing_ him, his lips hot and insistent against his own, tongue taking advantage of his surprised gasp by diving into his mouth and licking the remaining taste of whiskey out of it. Sam had no chance but to follow his brother´s order, his hands digging painfully hard into the flesh of Dean´s hips, his body reacting on pure instinct and kissing back even while his brain struggled to come back online. And _goddamn_ , Dean was fucking awesome at this, lips and tongue going deep and dirty without being too sloppy, adding just enough teeth to keep Sam on edge. There was a knee pushing in between his thighs, a hand tangling in his hair and tilting his head a bit to adjust the angle, allowing Dean to map out every corner of his mouth, skillfully finding the spots that drove him crazy and going for them mercilessly. Sam distantly registered Liz´ gasp, but was too caught up in the moment to care, everything narrowing down to Dean and his mouth, his whole body buzzing with the pleasure of finally having this, even if it was just for a moment, just for this case. He didn’t fucking care, he intended to enjoy every last second of this while he could, damn the consequences.

It was Dean that finally pulled away despite Sam´s protest. Both of them were breathing hard, almost panting and _shit_ , his brother looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was a complete mess even though Sam couldn’t remember touching it, his lips were shiny and swollen, the imprint of teeth still visible on his left upper lip. There was nearly no green left in his eyes; arousal, surprise and dark hunger burning in them and yep, Dean was hard. Freaking hard and hot and huge against Sam´s thigh – not that he had any moral high ground here. His own dick was just as interested in their recent actions and there was no way Dean hadn’t noticed that as well.

_Holy fuck_ , this right here was either the best thing ever or the prelude to disaster.

“Jesus Christ on a flatbread, if that is what you guys define as kissing I should really ask for full on sex the next time. I´m halfway to orgasm just by freaking _watching_ you, how they hell did you not just come in your jeans?!” Liz sounded a bit dazed, her eyes huge and unblinking as she stared at them. Well, she was not the only one, they had actually gained quite the audience and judging by the loud whistling, people had appreciated the show. Sam couldn’t help but blush a bit, while Dean the bastard seemed to bask in the attention. He threw a quick glance at Sam that translated to ‘We´ll talk about this later’ and then disentangled them, not even trying to hide the erection tenting his pants.

“Glad you enjoyed the show, Liz.”

“Oh, she definitely wasn’t the only one.” The voice was smooth and low, like dark velvet caressing your skin. Immediately Sam could feel the tattoo acting up, the warm tingling on his chest warning him that the succubus was close.

And apparently trying to work her mojo on both of them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one tonight :)

Dean slowly turned around to face her, his eyes roaming her body unabashedly before finally meeting hers. “Well, sweetheart, in that case we´re very glad to have gained your approval. Can I buy you a drink?”

Sam was not sure if he should rather laugh at Dean´s complete lack of smoothness or at the demon´s very obvious eagerness to join them. Their ploy had worked somehow, now they only had to fake their infatuation well enough to make her follow them to one of the private rooms upstairs. This succubus might be careful not to kill her prey on the club premises, but she could still feed on them here, could steal enough of their energy to tide her over until she could get them to a more secretive location. They´d agree to meet her somewhere else if that was what it took, but Sam would rather finish up the case tonight.

Liz watched Dean flirt with the demon for a short moment and then excused herself with a mischievous grin, running off to find Kya. His brother waved at her retreating back and then pulled Sam closer again, introducing him to his new conquest. The succubus called herself Tanya and it soon became clear that subtlety was not her strong suit once she had decided on a new victim. She kept touching them constantly, hands sliding over theirs as if by accident, her arm brushing up against Dean´s whenever she laughed at one of his ridiculous jokes. Sam could feel her power, the buzzing in his veins roaring louder with every slight touch, with every word she directed at him. Even with the tattoo it became increasingly hard to keep a clear mind – though he was pretty sure that at least part of his distraction could not be credited to the demon, but was rather due to the feeling of Dean´s body pressed up against his, memories of their kiss swirling through his mind and making it altogether near impossible to think a rational thought.

Unsurprisingly it was Dean who finally felt that the time had come to take things further.

“Not to cut this party short, but how about we take this upstairs to our room?” His right hand drew irregular patterns on Sam´s thigh, fingers inching closer to his crotch by the second. “I put a lot of effort into tonight´s plans and I would hate to let them go to waste… Though it would be easy to adjust them to make room for another person… Of course only if you´d be interested in such a thing, sweetheart.”

Tanya ´s grin was positively predatory, showing off teeth that were a tad too sharp to be altogether human. “Oh, I would _love_ to get to join you. We´ll need to discuss the details first, of course, but let´s just say that I am a very _flexible_ person when it comes to playing together.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Tanya stepped into the devil´s trap, the buzzing in Sam´s veins burned down to nothing, her power over them dissipating instantly. It took her a moment to comprehend what was going on, but then her whole body went stiff. A loud screech tore from her throat as she spun around, her once beautiful face transforming into a grotesque grimace, her canines lengthening and sharpening, eyes turning red and blazing.

“ _Hunters_!”

Dean grinned and leaned against the closed door. “Damn right, bitch. Turns out you decided to mess with the wrong people. We hate it when monsters like you try to hurt our friends.” He pulled an iron knife from his right boot and swirled it in his hands. “And I promise, we´ll make you pay for that.”

Tanya ´s laugh echoed high and shrill through the room. “You cannot kill me with that, silly hunter! You won´t even really hurt me with that thing!”

Sam propped himself up next to his brother, demon knife in hand. “Oh, we know that. But I guess this one will do the job just fine.”

They watched as she blanched, her eyes going wide at the sight of the blade and showing fear for the first time.

“We could also just exorcise you, sweetheart. Send your demonic ass right back to the pit, destroy your precious body. It would be shredded to pieces on the journey down, am I right? And what would you do then, huh? It would take you ages to build a new one, you´d have to suffer through decade after decade of eternal fire and pain – and that is only if your fellow demons don´t kill you first. I know where scum like you stands in hell´s hierarchy, I´ve seen how much the others love to watch your pain.”

Sam suppressed a shiver at the sound of his brother´s voice. He probably shouldn’t find it hot to hear Dean talking like that, but _goddamn_.

The succubus snarled, fear and fury battling for dominance in her eyes. She was obviously ready to fight, pacing up and down in the narrow space of the trap, trying to find a weakness in the design. There were none. Sam had drawn the symbols personally, the lines were thick and steady, the warding powerful enough to hold demons that were ten times as strong as she was. She didn’t stand the slightest chance.

Tanya apparently came to the same conclusion, because suddenly her whole demeanor changed again, demonic traces retreating until the woman before them was once more almost too beautiful to resist.

“Please, please don’t send me back there! I promise I´d do everything you want! I´ll leave this place immediately, leave your friends in peace, find a new home. I´ll even stop killing people, I´ll just take whatever I need to survive, but nothing more! Please, I´ll even let you fuck me. Let you do whatever you want to do to me! My body´s not human, I can take whatever you decide I deserve!”

Sam knew that she was just taunting them, trying to seduce them into giving in to her wishes and that the moment she was out of the trap she would fight them with all she had. But right now, there was still a woman in front of them, a woman willing to let them cut her up, to have them beat her if that meant that she could walk free. Demon or not, this just felt _wrong_.

“We all know that you won´t stop killing. You’ve had your chance before, you still decided to suck those people dry. We can´t allow you to walk free. – Sam?”

It was as much as question as it was an order. Dean had seen his struggle with the demon´s words -  if Sam couldn’t kill her, his brother would do it in his stead and without question.

He pulled himself together, trying to remember that this was _not_ a real body, not a real person but an illusion of smoke and demonic power. No more innocent people would die tonight.

“I´m okay, Dean.” Sam grabbed the knife more securely and advanced.

The succubus had frozen at the sound of their names, sudden recognition flooding her eyes. “By Lucifer, you are the Winchesters! Sam and Dean Winchester, am I right?!” Her laughter was nearly hysterical, her body changing once more with her attitude, all traces of innocence gone. “Of course it would be my luck to run into the two of you! - You know, we talk about you in the pit… About Alistair´s star apprentice, about the boy with the demon blood! You might pretend that you are better than us, that you are less of a monster, but look at you! So eager to cut up a harmless woman and – _oh_! Oh hell, you are _brothers_! That explains _so much_! All the guilt, all the shame! You´re both burning with it!” The demon´s eyes were blazing again, but this time there was no fear in them but glee - malicious joy because she had finally found a way to get to them.

“I can sense it, you know? My kind can pick up on your weird little human anxieties so easily, on the lust rushing through you, on your darkest desires, so shameful that you cannot bear to admit them even to yourself. And oh, there´s so much darkness in both of you, so many delicious ideas in those pretty little heads of yours.”

She stalked closer to the edge of her prison, her red eyes fixing on Sam. “If you could only see what your brother wants to do to you, sweetie. How he longs to bend you over that bed and fuck you till you scream. How he wants to tie you up until you´re totally helpless, at his mercy, unable to do anything but _take_ whatever he decides to give to you. He wants to _cut_ you, mark you up and beat you, wants to make you _hurt_ – and you would let him, wouldn’t you? Would allow him to do anything, everything! Just to make him stay, to make him _yours_ at last! But he wouldn’t care for that, he´d fuck you up and run again, leave you bleeding on the floor and oooh, Sammy, you´d enjoy every single second of it, you´d – “ Sam lunged.

The demon screamed then, her eyes flickering red for one last time, her body collapsing, turning into dust and smoke and then there was nothing left of her presence but Sam´s harsh breathing, the demon knife still clutched in his hands.

Behind him, Dean drew a shattering breath.

Sam didn’t need to turn around to know that his brother was shaking as hard as he was, both of them struggling for words but coming up empty.

“Sam – I… I don´t…”

“Please, Dean, don´t. Not now, I can´t do this now! I need – Just, let us finish this job, okay? Clean the room, get out of here and to somewhere safe. We´ll talk later.”

Dean nodded, face downcast and not meeting his eyes.

_God damnit_!

 

* * *

 

 

Decades of living in one another´s pockets ensured that even when they were currently doing their best to avoid the other person, they were still working in total sync. They cleaned the room quickly and efficiently, erasing all evidence of their demonic encounter as well as all sigils and salt lines they had drawn. They´d be back tomorrow to ward the club against all common supernatural threats, but for now they just focused on this part.

At least there was no corpse to burn this time – dead bodies made the whole thing _so much_ messier and getting rid of it in a safe way wouldn’t have been an easy thing to do in such a highly populated area.

Nearly forty minutes later, Dean´s eyes swept the room methodically for one last time before finally nodding. They were done here.

His brother still refused to look him in the eyes.

“I´ll text Mike, tell him that it´s over and that we´re gonna be doing clean-up for the rest of the night… Sammy, listen. What that demon said was – well, I don´t know if you´re willing to hear me out, but there´s a motel about 5 miles from here and if it´s okay with you we could -”

“Yes! ... I mean: yeah, that sounds good. Let´s do that! But, Dean, I… whatever that demon said, we´re okay. I don’t care about her bullshit and lies, you´re still my brother and none of her words did change that, okay?”

Dean didn’t answer, just met his eyes for a short moment and then turned to leave.

As always, Sam followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin!

Thirty minutes later, Sam was sitting on one of the beds of their motel room while Dean was pacing up and down in front of him. His brother was like a caged tiger, muscles tense and body buzzing with energy, apprehension drawing deep lines on his face.

“Dean, come on. Just sit and try to calm down. We both know that demons say a lot of shit! They _lie_ , they love to wreak havoc and she was a freaking sex demon, of course she would go for something like that and - ”

“And that´s _exactly_ what my problem is, Sam! Don´t you get it? She _didn’t_ _lie_ , every single word out of her mouth was the fucking truth!” Dean was up in his face, breathing harshly, his eyes dark and wild and full of something that had Sam half terrified and half mad with sudden arousal. Fucking hell, since when did he get turned on by Dean snarling at him?

“I want to fuck you, _brother_. Want to shove my dick so far up your ass that you can taste me on your tongue! Tie you up on my bed, tease you for hours until you can´t even beg anymore. I want to mark you with my mouth, my teeth, my belt, show everyone that you´re _mine_ , that you belong to me and only me! Hell, I want to _cut_ you, Sam! Carve myself into your skin, erase the scars left by all those monsters who got their hands on you first! And I´d enjoy it, I´d love every second of making you hurt, I´d get off on seeing you in pain!” Dean stumbled backwards, away from Sam, the desire in his eyes eclipsed by fear and self-loathing.

“It´s sick, Sam. Sick and wrong and fucking terrifying! I´m not supposed to feel like that! You´re my little brother, for God´s sake, it´s my freaking job to protect you! I´m supposed to keep you from getting hurt, not cause it myself! And I won´t, Sammy! I won´t. No matter what that bitch said, I´m not gonna hurt you! I´m not gonna act on it. Never, Sam. You… You´re still save with me, you will never _not_ be. But of course I´d understand if you want to leave. If you need space to think this through or –“

“Dean! For fuck´s sake, would you shut up and listen already?” He had been trying to interrupt the little monologue a few times already, but his brother had always been very good at ignoring him if he wanted to. They were standing face to face now, close enough to touch, Dean´s back to the wall. If just one of them moved forward…. Shit, he felt like the reluctant protagonist of some shitty romantic teenage drama who was currently facing off his life-long crush. Because _come on_ – villains making big, life-changing reveals? Misunderstandings? Awkward, half-assed love confessions between the main characters? It was like being part of a Nicolas Sparks novel and yeah, Dean would probably shoot him without a second thought if he ever told him that.

 “I don’t fucking care, De! I told you already, what she said doesn’t change a thing! Or well, not in a bad way at least! Just in case you didn’t notice: When you kissed me at the club I kissed you right back, jerk! And you know me well enough to know that the thing in my pants was _not_ my freaking gun! And don’t try to argue, I´m not doing this because I think you want me to, I´m doing this for myself, Dean! Because believe it or not, I´m not any less screwed up than you are! I´ve been in love with you for half my life, hell, teenage-me spend _hours_ in the bathroom jerking off because of you! So don’t you dare take all the blame yourself, I´m right there with you!”

Dean blinked.

Then he got angry again.

“God damnit, Sam! Wanting to fuck me is not the same as wanting to cut me up! It´s fucking not and you know it! And if you think for one minute that-“

Sam kissed him. Hard and dirty and doing his best to convey his mental eyeroll at his brother´s stubbornness. Idiot.

Of course Dean kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Sam would later deny the embarrassing squeak he gave when his back suddenly hit the wall when Dean turned them around, but _God_ , this was so much better than arguing.

They finally had to break away for air after a few moments, both of them breathing hard.

“I have no idea about all this BDSM crap, De. Nothing besides what you told me and what I got from porn – Don´t laugh you idiot, I´m trying to be honest here! Anyway, what I´m trying to say is: it´s hot. A bit weird and a bit terrifying but hot nonetheless and the thought of you doing that shit to me, well…” He rolled his hips up, made sure that their cocks rubbed together through their jeans and that Dean didn’t miss the fact that the fantasies alone had him half-hard already. He got a growl in answer, the blackness in his brother´s eyes growing. “I want to try, I want you to show me all of what you just said. We might need to work up to it, but _shit_ , Dean. You´ve patched me up enough times already to know that pain´s not exactly a turn-off for me. And it´s not like I haven’t thought about it, like I haven’t thought about _you_ that way. Fucking stop the angsting and fuck me already!”

And that seemed to finally do the trick, Dean just yanked him down by his hair and kissed him breathless again, shoving his tongue as deep as it would go and biting at his lips. Meanwhile, his hands pulled down the zipper of that fucking leather jacket and he slipped it off, throwing it in the general direction of their one chair. Sam´s shirt came next and received a similar treatment and then they were finally skin on skin, Sam´s fingers digging into the thick muscles of Dean´s shoulders as his brother continued to explore the skin around his collar with his mouth. He moaned loudly when Dean nipped at the flesh there, his lips sucking bruises all across his throat.

“Fuck, Sammy, you´re so hot right now. So eager for me, Jesus. And that fucking _collar_ , do you have any idea what seeing you like this did to me? Having _my_ collar around your neck, _my_ claim and it was all just for show? Drove me fucking crazy!”

Hands wandered down his body and grabbed his ass to pull their erections together once more, the smooth glide of leather against leather absolutely unsatisfying, Sam wanted skin.

“Dean, come on! Stop the teasing, I´ve been thinking about this all night and -ugh!”

Shit, his brother might hate talking, but he certainly knew how to use his hands. The pressure he used on his cock was just about right, still teasing but giving him something to rub up against. Sharp teeth pulled at his earlobe, Dean´s tongue following to sooth the sting.

“I´m gonna blow you now, Sammy. Been waiting to get my mouth on that fat cock for years now! That okay with you?”

He could only nod, swallowing hard as his brother sank right down on his knees and began to open up his pants.

“Shouldn’t this be the other way around?” Sam was not proud of the hitch in his voice, but Jesus, Dean looked like sex incarnated right now, half naked and flushed, his own erection straining against the front of his pants. “I mean, with me being the sub and you – _Fucking hell_ , Dean!”

The bastard grinned around his cock and took him deeper and deeper till he felt his cock head bump against the back of the other´s throat. Jesus Christ, Sam knew that he was far from small and even Jess had struggled, even after years of practice, and Dean just _took_ it. In a matter of minutes his brain function was reduced to inarticulate moaning while his brother went to town on him. He was pretty sure that some of those moves were illegal in at least twelve states.

He was just about to blow when Dean pulled off. “Oh no, you don´t, not yet. Lesson number one, Sammy: I still have plans for you and you do not get to come before I say so.” His voice was wrecked, totally fucked out and even more raspy and deeper than usual.

“And to answer your question: There´s no such thing as your job or my job, not when it comes to this. _Your_ job, baby boy, is to do _what_ I tell you, _when_ I tell you and without stupid questions or hesitation. _My_ job is to make sure that you get what you need and that you enjoy yourself while you´re getting it. If I decide to blow you, I will. If I decide to fuck, I will. And if I decide to turn things around, I will damn well do that too.”

“Oh fuck. You´re not gonna go all Christian Grey on me, are you?” Sam´s laughter turned into a high-pitched yelp when Dean´s flat hand connected with his naked ass.

“You really need to learn when to shut your mouth, Sammy. Stop being a brat or I´ll make you. And I don’t even want to know why you read that awful book, it´s total bullshit.”

Dean pulled him away from the wall and over to one of the beds, pushing him down unceremoniously and straddling his lap. He kissed him again, slow and careful this time, more caress than passion.

“We´re not gonna go all in tonight, Sam. You wanted me to fuck you and I´ll do exactly that, but no kinky stuff tonight, okay? We´ll need to talk first. For now, you still remember the color-codes Mike explained to you?”

Sam glared at him. “He just told me this morning, jerk. Green is go, yellow is slow down and talk, red is stop.”

“Attaboy, I knew there was a reason you went to college!”

Before he knew what was happening, his hands were up above his head and Dean was using his belt to tie them to the headboard. A short tug revealed that it was loose enough for him to slip out if he wanted to, but the idea of being at his brother´s mercy was still strangely arousing.

Dean climbed off him then and proceeded to pull his remaining clothes off, cursing loudly at the complicated lacing of the boots and finally loosening them just enough to be able to pull them off. He spread Sam´s legs further apart, settling in between them and letting his eyes roam over his brother´s exposed body.

“Shit, baby boy, you´re gorgeous!” Sam shivered slightly at the obvious awe in Dean´s voice, it felt weird just to lie there while his brother studied him so closely, but this was still Dean, still the one person in this world he trusted implicitly. Through all the betrayal and the pain, they were still here, still in this together.

Soft lips trailed up his inner thigh, slowly drifting closer to where he really wanted them, but Dean took his time, followed the scars on his body with his hands and mouth, unerringly finding his most sensitive spots and using them shamelessly to drive him absolutely mad. By the time that Sam felt a slick finger circling his rim, his cock was so hard it almost hurt and leaking copious amounts of pre-come on his stomach.

“You okay, Sammy?” There was no real concern in his brother´s eyes, just the need to check with him.

“Yeah!” Shit, his own voice sounded _wrecked_. “I just need more, come on!”

The finger entered him carefully, slowly sinking in up to the first knuckle.

“Have you ever done any of this before? With anyone?”

Sam nodded. “Jess. Just Jess. And myself, I like to finger myself open, pretend that it´s you doing it, always makes me come so fucking hard.”

“Shit, Sam, you can´t just say things like that! Jesus, I want to see that at some point, want to watch you while you get yourself off.”

Sam´s answer got lost in a moan as a second finger entered him, the slight burn of the stretch more than welcome. Dean didn’t waste much time after that, apparently he was just as impatient as Sam felt right now. He was still careful, though, his fingers stretching him thoroughly but avoiding any contact with his prostate. When Sam grumbled a complaint, all he got was a slap on his thigh and an order to shut his mouth.

“Come _on_ , I´m ready, De! I don’t need more, just fuck me already!”

“And that´s still my call, baby. You´re not ready until I say so!”

“Fuck you, I´m good! I can take your freaking cock! Get on with it, jerk, you can´t be packing that much down there!”

Dean´s grin turned cocky. “Oh, believe me, your ass will thank me in the morning.”

Finally, finally he pulled his fingers off, Sam whining at the emptiness and cursing loudly when he saw that Dean was still wearing his freaking pants, though luckily not his boots. It couldn’t be comfortable, the leather stretching obscenely and yeah, maybe he _had_ misjudged the size of his brother´s dick.

The older hunter shimmied off the bed and hissed when he lowered the zipper.

Sam froze and stared. He had expected Dean to have gone commando, too – tight pants like these, you didn’t stand much of a chance to wear something underneath. What he got, though, was not only skin but the dark blue of lace. Jesus Christ on a stick, Dean was wearing _panties_. They were thin and delicate, clearly not meant to be worn by a man and as such utterly unable to contain his brother´s cock, nearly half of it pocking out.

He hadn’t been aware that he had a kink for men in women´s underwear, but apparently today was Sam-has-sexual-revelations-day.

Dean smirked at him and palmed his dick through the flimsy material. “I´ve been wearing them for years now, Sammy. Put them on in the bathroom where you couldn’t see and you never even knew a thing. They feel so good on my cock, little brother, soft and silky, just feeling them slide against my skin is fucking awesome. Can´t wait to get some of those for you, too, what do you think?”

Sam just groaned, his own dick twitching at the thought. _Hell yeah_.

Then Dean was back on the bed, pushing the panties down below his balls and rolling on a condom before lubing up.

“I´m gonna fuck you now, little brother, hard and fast. This is not gonna take long.” He moved forward, his fingers digging into Sam´s hips as he lined himself up.

“Look at you, all empty and wet, begging for my cock.” Sam moaned loudly as Dean pressed down, the head of his dick popping in and then slowly sliding forward inch by inch until he finally bottomed out, his balls heavy and hot against his ass. He didn’t give him much time to adjust, hips pulling back only to slap back in hard, the friction pushing moans out of both of them. It took Dean only a few tries and slight adjustments until he nailed Sam´s sweet spot on every stroke, his rhythm as fast and hard as he had promised. Soon they were both long past any coherency, broken words and moans spilling between them and then Dean leaned forward, bracketing his brother´s head with his forearms and kissing him sloppily.

A growled command from Dean was all it took to push Sam over the edge, his cock jerking as he spilled between them, fingers digging into the leather belt around his wrists. The other man just kept going, fucking him through his orgasm while he chased his own, finally coming with a low moan.

They stayed like this for a few moments, enjoying the closeness until their breathing had returned to a more normal pace. Dean disentangled them carefully and pressed a quick kiss to his forward before getting up. The belt holding Sam´s wrists up was loosened and discarded. His brother inspected them critically, but the soft leather hadn’t done any damage besides a slight redness, so he didn’t need any further treatment, just a light massage to get the blood flowing again.

He guessed they were both in dire need of a shower, but Sam really couldn’t be bothered to get up now; his ass was sore and his legs still shaky. Dean´s knowing grin at his blissed-out expression only strengthened his resolve, he certainly wasn’t about to give the bastard the satisfaction of stumbling around like a new born baby giraffe. God knew that man´s ego was big enough already, at least when it came to sex.

Fortunately, his brother was a not-so-secret mother hen by nature and cleaned him up with a wash cloth before making him drink some water. To Sam´s surprise, Dean climbed into bed with him after that and pulled him into his chest.

“I always knew you were a cuddler.”

“Shut up and sleep, bitch.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is actually the last chapter according to my plan but well - this story didn´t quite go like I had thought it would and plot sneaked up on me...  
> I also didn´t want to throw poor Sam into the hardcore stuff all at once, so there´s not much D/S vibes going on here.... which is why I might go for some additional sex scenes as soon as I can find the time.  
> So, sorry to anyone who wanted stronger D/S interactions, I´ll do my best to satisfy your cravings asap :)

Sam woke up to the feeling of sunshine poking at his eyelids. He grumbled lowly and pressed his head deeper into his pillow - his strangely firm and unyielding pillow that was shaking lightly with suppressed chuckles.

Frowning, he raised his head and blinked owlishly at his brother´s glinting eyes.

“Dean?”

Familiar hands came up to tangle in his hair and he leaned into the touch.

“Hey, bro.” The bastard was still laughing. ”What´s up? Had a nice nap?”

Sam yawned and snuggled back into the chest, the memories of last night slowly flooding his brain. God, it had only been a few hours and he was already addicted to the feeling of Dean´s naked skin on his own.

He allowed his fingers to glide over a cluster of freckles just below Dean´s right nipple, smiling as the other´s breath hitched at the gesture.

“Sure did. You´re comfortable, oh pillow mine!” He yelped at the pain as his hair was pulled back sharply and ignored the sudden onslaught of arousal that the feeling triggered. Yep, he was officially a pervert now, Dean had corrupted him. For a moment he contemplated initiating another round of sex, but decided against it. They still had a lot of things to talk about and while he´d rather concentrate on the fun and kinky side of things, there was still a part of last night that wouldn’t leave him alone.

“How´s your ass?” Only Dean could manage to sound both concerned and lecherous when he asked such a question.

Sam clenched his muscles back there experimentally. “Sore. Like I had a freaking baseball bat up there. I love it.”

He could almost _taste_ the smug grin directed at him after those words. Dean´s hand on his back moved lower, teasing the sensitive place where his lower back met his buttocks.

“Dean!”

“What? You are awake, I am awake, you´re dick has been pocking me for the last thirty minutes and we still have about four hours till checkout!” A single finger dipped between his ass cheeks and rubbed at his sensitive rim. They both groaned when it pressed into him, still open and slick from a few hours back.

“ _God_ , Sammy! You´re still all wet for me.” Sam whimpered when a second finger joined the first one, both rubbing unerringly at his prostate and making him squirm.

“ _Dean_! Stop! I – I wanted to talk, you bastard! Could you forget about your dick for a moment and let me freaking talk?”

A strange mix of satisfaction and disappointment surged throw him when his brother complied and pulled his fingers off, only to be followed by a new wave of arousal when Dean flipped them over and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. For a second he could only stare at the way their cocks rubbed together, both of them hard and thick, leaking pre-come all over his stomach.

Dean gave a shallow thrust, increasing the friction and grinning at his moan. “You´re bossy in the morning!” Clever fingers scratched over his chest and twisted at his nipples. “I´ll let it slide this time, but believe me Sammy…” The other man bent down to bite at his collarbone, lips sucking a new bruise into the skin there. “I will not be so lenient in the future. Mouthing off on me will get you punished. And while I have the feeling that you´d enjoy most punishments, I´ll sure as hell will find some that are less fun for you.”

By now all thoughts of talking had fled Sam´s brain, he was too busy concentrating on the hot glide of slick skin against skin, the pleasure-pain of Dean´s fingernails digging into his sides.

“ _Fuck_ , Dean! Come on, stop running your stupid mouth and get that thing in my ass already!”

Sharp teeth bit into his left pec in punishment, but Dean chuckled breathlessly and climbed off him. Then his legs were roughly pulled apart and two lube-cold fingers pushed into him again, a third one joining and scissoring until he was deemed open enough. Dean´s hands were harsh when he pulled Sam´s legs around his hips, the thick head of his cock pressing into him almost immediately and then sinking in all the way. They stayed like this for a moment, bodies pressed tightly together, foreheads touching.

Dean´s movements were slow at first, just a languid roll of his hips that drove Sam crazy with frustrated lust. “Come on, you bastard! Fucking _move_ already! I thought you wanted to fuck me, not freaking slow dance!”

His brother growled and pulled his head back on his hair to fix him with a stern gaze. “You should watch your mouth, baby boy. My patience is far from endless.”

The movements of his hips sped up anyway, his cock nearly pulling all the way out before slamming back and nailing that one perfect spot with each thrust. Sam no longer cared about the embarrassing whimpers that came out of his mouth or about the fact that the crashing of the headboard against the wall could probably be heard five rooms over, he was too high on the feeling of Dean and of his stupid dick.

It didn’t take them long. They were already too keyed up, all of this too new for stamina to be important. Sam could already feel his body tightening, the tingling in his lower stomach white and hot and judging by Dean´s increasingly erratic rhythm, his brother was not too far behind. As if on cue, a hot hand wrapped around his cock and stroked once, twice and that was it. He came with a shout, spilling long stripes of come between their body´s and distantly registering that Dean was coming, too, fucking them both right through it and finally collapsing on top of him.

“Holy shit.”

Dean snickered and lifted his head to kiss him slowly and deeply.

“Damn right! I´m awesome.”

He ducked Sam´s half-hearted attempt at a head-cuff and pulled back, carefully easing his softening cock out of his brother and disposing of the condom. After another perfunctory wash-cloth bath, he climbed back in the bed and pulled Sam to his chest again. They should probably take a real shower before leaving, the both smelled disgustingly like sweat and come and sex.

 Sam cuddled closer, enjoying the afterglow and the quietness of the morning. Just when Sam started to get sleepy again, Dean spoke up.

“You wanted to talk, baby bro?”

Sam sighed, unhappy to destroy the relaxed atmosphere but there were a few things he needed to know.

“Yeah. There´s several things actually… About us of course and that whole BDSM thing. I know there´s like a million points we need to talk about, but let´s do this at home. I.. Dean. Last night at the club – that guy, Derek, what was he talking about? I haven’t seen you this shaken up for years and what he said – Dean, what happened all those years ago?”

His brother´s body had gone rigid at his words, muscles tensing up and his breathing calm and measured in a way that told Sam that Dean was doing his best to keep from running off like he normally would. He kept his head down firmly, staring at the tattoos in front of him and tracing the lines with his fingertips. Dean had never been good at talking about his feelings, had always hated to admit to what he perceived as his weaknesses and the least Sam could do was to give him some illusion of privacy by not meeting his eyes.

“Sammy, I don´t think that´s a good idea. You wouldn’t wanna know that, it´s… Please, just let it go. It´s over and done with, I´ve already dealt with it and I´m _fine_.”

Despite his earlier thoughts, Sam sat up at those words and fixed his idiot brother with a heated gaze.

“Please, De. I want to know, I _need_ to know! My head is already running wild with ideas and I´ll go crazy if you don’t tell me. You´ve been talking about trust all night, so come on! _Trust me_! I need to know what happened, I need to know what to avoid to keep from triggering or hurting you! You told me that this whole dom-sub-shit is all about communication, about telling your partner what you need. This goes both ways, you moron! If you want my submission you need to fucking talk to me, you need to tell me if there´s things that throw you off! You might be me big brother, but it is my fucking job to take care of you, too!”

They stared at each other for a long while, none of them daring to move while Dean searched his face. The following eye roll was all Sam needed to know that he had won, so he settled back into his place on Dean´s chest and allowed himself a smug grin.

It still took a few minutes for his brother to start talking, his fingers finding their way into Sam´s hair again to play with the strands. Yep, someone apparently had a hair kink.

“After you left for Stanford, I was pretty messed up. Don´t get me wrong, I never blamed you for leaving, not really. It was good to know that at least one of us had a shot at something normal, something less bloody and crazy. But I thought you didn’t want me around anymore – and of course I know _now_ that this was total bullshit, but back then… Anyway, you were gone and Dad was AWOL, following some obscure leads and only calling when he could be sure that I was asleep. It was just me and Baby and sometimes Bobby, but it wasn’t the same. The people I cared about didn’t want to see me again and well, I guess I got a bit reckless. I felt like I had disappointed you both, like I had fucked up majorly and the only thing that helped me to feel normal was the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline when I managed to gank some motherfucker. Well, that only lasted for a few hours each time, then I was back to feeling sorry for myself again. It all changed when I ran into a werewolf somewhere in one of the Carolinas. I iced the bastard, but he got me pretty good, three long-as cuts all across my chest – and Jesus, I felt awesome.” He laughed bitterly.

“I think you can understand that there´s something about pain that can keep you grounded, that can help you fly high without losing touch with the ground and for me this was the one thing that could keep my thoughts away from all the stuff in my head that I didn’t wanna think about. So I threw myself into hunt after hunt, getting more reckless every time, never taking backup with me, doing my best to give those bastards a chance at wounding me. Not all of them managed, but while it felt good to kill them without them being able to retaliate, the satisfaction was nothing compared to what the pain of a cut or of a broken rib could give me. I… I had a few close calls, Bobby had to patch me up each time and of course the old crow noticed that something was wrong. He tried to talk some sense into me and while it didn’t really help, it got me thinking.

“I had this girl friend at some point in High school and she was pretty kinky, wanted to tie me up and fuck me with a strap-on, she even had a fucking flogger. I hadn’t been all that into it at the time, but now it seemed like a fucking brilliant idea: sex and pain, it was perfect for me.”

Sam had gripped his brother´s hand sometime in the last few minutes and was squeezing it hard now. He had the feeling that he knew exactly where this was going.

“Well, I did some research, found the right clubs and looked around until I found someone who was willing to give me what I wanted. There was always someone.”

Yeah, he could easily imagine that. Dean at twenty-two had certainly not been scrawny or weak, but he had been way too pretty for his own good and still boyish enough for anyone to resist.

“Of course I was naïve back then, just looking for a quick fuck and not very interested in my own safety. It didn’t help that all respectable clubs wanted way more documentation than I was willing to give them, so I ended up in all the sleazier places that didn’t care much for what happened behind closed doors. All things considered, I was actually pretty lucky. Most of the guys were okay, they didn’t hurt me more than I wanted them to and they got me off. I didn’t enjoy all of it – I´m not much of a bottom, I freaking hate this humiliation crap and I suck at following orders of anyone that isn’t Dad or Bobby. But being bratty always earned me a harder beating and I wanted the pain, I needed it.”

“Then I met Derek. He´s nice to look at and he was friendly at first, attentive and willing to listen to what I wanted. That lasted until he had me tied up in his damn basement. It was awesome in the beginning, he gave me everything he got, didn’t hold back like some of the other´s did and I was high on pain and sex. But at some point, I felt that I had reached my limits, that the blood loss was no longer exciting but starting to make me dizzy. So I told him to slow down, safeworded when that didn’t help, but he ignored it and I… Well, I had allowed him to tie me up harder than I should have, I couldn’t move, couldn’t free myself and yeah… I must have passed out at some point, because when I woke up I was back at the club I had picked him up in. He freaking dumped me in some ditch there like a used fucktoy!”

Sam was crying by now. It was equal parts helpless fury and genuine anguish, his minds reeling from the fact that it was _him_ that had driven Dean to such lengths, that all of this was at least partly his fault. Strong fingers coaxed his head up, made him turn around so he could meet Dean´s calm eyes.

“Hey, baby boy, it´s okay. It´s okay, Sammy, I promise. This is not your fault! – No, don’t you dare argue, because it truly is not! That´s all on me, I was stupid and reckless and I got what I had coming to me. I´m fine now and I promise this is not just a stupid phrase this time, I am over it, have been for a long time. I didn’t wanna tell you because I knew you´d just blame yourself, so stop it. Meeting the bastard again had me freaking out for a bit and I still want to find him again and beat him into a bloody pulp, but I´m good, okay?”

Sam nodded. He knew his brother well enough to see when he was avoiding the truth and right now he was being genuine. Well, at the very least he believed his own words to be true.

“What happened then? Bobby?”

“Nah, I think the poor guy would´ve needed more than whiskey to stomach that story. No, Mike found me. I had been staying in that town for a while then and he had seen me around. I´m totally not his type or we might even have ended up together, but as it was he just took me home like a lost puppy and patched me up. He wanted me to call the police on Derek´s ass, but you know why I couldn’t do that. So he made me stay at his place till I was back together again and well, we talked. I think he drugged me with pain killers to get me to talk or maybe it was just Mike himself, the bastard is nearly as good as you are when it comes to needling information out of me. I told him the parts of my story I could without freaking him out, he listened and offered his advice. It was him that suggested that I might wanna try the other side of things, that he didn’t peg me as a very submissive kind of guy and well, I did what he suggested and fuck, that was _so much_ better. Turns out I enjoy inflicting pain way more than receiving it. Figures, there´s a reason Alistair loved me as much as he did… but, yeah, Mike taught me, helped me to figure things out and we got pretty close – Jesus, not _that_ close! Stop being jealous, bitch!”

“I learned that I´m damn good at being a dom, taking control over other people seems to help me get control over myself. I know how far to take it, when to push, when to stop and I´m far more comfortable with giving the orders instead of receiving them.”

Sam snorted. “Of course you are! I always knew you enjoyed bossing me around way too much!” In a more serious tone he added. “I guess I should thank Mike, then. I thought he was important before, but hearing all this…. When did you tell him about the family biz?”

“Oh, _he_ told _me_! Called me one day and said that there´s a half-transparent dude floating through his playroom, the poor guy thought someone had slipped him some major drugs. I calmed him down and took care of it, bought two bottles of whiskey and told him everything. He took it quite well, actually.”

Sam grinned and kissed his brother, deepening it when Dean responded enthusiastically. They were both breathing harshly when they broke apart.

“Thank you. For telling me. I know how much you hate it and how much I asked of you, but I´m glad you did it. I needed to know.”

“It´s okay, Sammy. I´m – well, I´m glad you know, too.” Then he smirked and pressed Sam back into the mattress. “Now, how about you let me fuck you once more in the shower and then we go and find the greasiest breakfast possible! All this chick-flick-shit, I´ll have to work twice as hard as usual to get my man-card back! So beers and burgers and porn magazines for the next few days. Oh, and we should go to a Wrestling match! Did you see the ads across the street? Gunnar Lawless is in the city and man, I´d love to see that guy one day, he´s awesome!”

Sam rolled his eyes but let himself be manhandled into the shower. His brother was an idiot, but as long as he got more sex out of it, he was okay with Dean´s ridiculousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean ended up devouring a giant double-cheese-extra-bacon-burger that gave normal people heart attacks just by looking at it, while Sam had a more sensible sandwich-salad-combination. He was also soon squirming in his seat in embarrassment – for once not because Dean´s revolting table manners, but rather because after last night he now knew that those moans his brother gave when he ate his burger? – that was exactly how he sounded during sex. Figured. At least he was back in flannel and jeans and better equipped to conceal his hard-on than in those freaking leather pants. Well, the other reason for his unease was that sitting down reminded him that his ass was definitely not used to several rounds of vigorous fucking. Dean, the bastard was probably aware of both things. He didn’t say anything, but the cocky grin on his face was more than clear enough.

Of course they were late for their meeting with Mike, meaning that the giant man was already pacing impatiently in front of the club entrance when they arrived. His shoulders sagged in obvious relief and he started to say something that was probably a reprimand at their lack of punctuality, but then his eyes fixed on Sam´s neck. On his very purple, very abused looking neck that sported a proud variety of bruises and teeth marks. He should really check Dean for vampirism. ASAP.

To Sam´s surprise, the astonishment on Mike´s face quickly gave way to genuine joy and, after he had had a look at Dean´s smug face, also something very akin to pride. _What the hell_?

“Well, would you look at that! Did you two morons finally manage to get your heads out of your asses and put a dick up there? Praise the fucking Lord, I thought you´d rather die of all the UST then do something about it!”

“Shut up, asshole and help us carry the duffel bags! That´s your freaking club you want us to demon-prove, so safe the gloating for later!”

_What_?!

“Wait a moment! You _knew_?! You _told_ him about it?!”

Dean had the decency to look sheepish. “Yeah, I mean I had to tell someone! And I think Bobby would seriously have killed himself about half-way through _that_ particular conversation and that´s only if I hadn’t died from all the awkwardness first! So, yeah. Mikey knows.”

“And you are okay with this???!”

Mike shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, dude. Plus I already told you, you guys make one hot couple! – So what, are we gonna paint some shit on walls while you tell me what happened last night? And I´m taking about both the demon and about your little get-together. I want all the juicy details, guys! Come on, I brought beer!”

Sam could only stare at their retreating backs for a moment before his brain came back online and he blinked. Well, telling person number one about their kinky-gay-incest-love-affair had gone way better than expected. But Dean was probably right, Bobby really didn’t need to know about all this. Not ever. The thought alone made him cringe.

He grabbed the third duffel and followed the sound of outrageous laughter inside.


End file.
